


Hands

by dinomingi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, classic literature, pray for wooyoungs heart, this took hours to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinomingi/pseuds/dinomingi
Summary: wooyoung just wants to hold san’s hand
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing fluff and it took hours so please be kind

wooyoung thought san looked cute so he reached out to hold his hand and san smiled at him and wooyoung thouht it was adorable the end

**Author's Note:**

> wooyoung: this is a robbery give me ur hands
> 
> (twitter: @dinomingi)


End file.
